


can't get rid of me that easily

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Multi Warden AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I am Solona Amell. My family name carries some weight so I assure you as long as I remain here, Ser Camden will not be a problem,” she explained.The name meant little to Neria who spent the first part of her life in an alienage. “Well if introductions are being m





	can't get rid of me that easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



Neria remembered the first time she met Solona. She’d been in the library hiding from a particularly cruel templar. He had a strong dislike for elves and often targeted the younger ones. They were easier to torment, he claimed.

When footsteps began to approach, forcing Neria to make herself as small as possible. She eventually stood, prepared to run past the templar if possible. However, when the person came into view Neria saw it was another mage. 

The mage looked familiar, but Neria couldn’t recall if they’d seen each other before. She gratefully took the outstretched hand and allowed the other girl to help her to her feet.

“Are you alright?” the girl gently asked. “The templar you were hiding from is on his way to the other side of the Circle. You won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Neria smiled weakly. “Thank you, but he’ll start again eventually.”

“I am Solona Amell. My family name carries some weight so I assure you as long as I remain here, Ser Camden will not be a problem,” she explained.

The name meant little to Neria who spent the first part of her life in an alienage. “Well if introductions are being made then I’m Neria Surana. My last name carries no significance.”

She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Neria.”

A few weeks later Neria asked Solona why she intervened. Solona explained that it just felt like the right thing to do. She accepted the answer even if she didn’t quite understand Solona’s logic behind it. 

Neria didn’t make friends easily and this was especially true when it came to humans. However, Solona looked past Neria’s pointed ears. She treated her like any other person. THe two became fast friends, spending most of their time together in the library of all places. It was the best place in the Circle.

The spot they often occupied in the library was located in the back. Neria enjoyed curling up on the alcove with Solona beside her. Once the two fell asleep like that, only to be discovered by a templar. They let them go without so much as a warning, but Neria refused to ever put her full trust in a templar.

After both finally went through their harrowing, Neria felt like some of her worries had been lifted. Then Jowan happened. He came to Neria asking for help and being the person she was, Neria agreed. Solona voiced her objections, but eventually went along with the idea.

Neria should’ve listened to Solona because everything soon went to shit. She honestly never meant for it to get out of hand or end up invertedly joining the Wardens. If Solona hadn’t spoken up, Neria would’ve gladly taken all the blame. Of course, things never went as planned. Despite Neria’s protests and pleas, Solona implicated herself in the plot.

“So Wardens it is then,” Neria muttered as she moved her eyes from Duncan and then to Irving.

Solona nodded. “Looks like we’re joining the Wardens. Together.”

Neria wanted to scream at Solona not to be stupid. Why couldn’t she let Neria take care of her for once. It was her initial idea to help Jowan so she only should be punished.

They had to leave the Circle immediately. By the time they got to the camp, Neria’s shock finally wore off. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. She remembered little of her life in the alienage. Her memories were of the Circle and nothing else.

After they settled into their tent, Solona turned to Neria and smiled nervously. “He seems nice.”

Neria paused. “Who?”

“Alistair.”

She shrugged, barely remembering the conversation with Alistair. Her mind kept drifting to other matters. It was only when Solona elbowed Neria did she finally respond. “Yes, he’s nice.”

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting strange since we left the circle.”

The question forced Neria to finally acknowledge what she’d been feeling. “I don’t understand why you claimed you had a bigger part in the plan. You willingly chose to leave the circle to fight darkspawn!”

“Do you really want to know why I refused to let you take the blame?” Solona asked.

“Of course!”

Solona leaned close and kept her response short and on point. “It’s because I love you, you idiot!”

She heard the words, but it took a minute for them to sink in. “Oh.”

“Oh?” From Solona’s disappointed tone, it was clear that wasn’t the response she was expecting.

“I’m just in shock, Solona,” she explained quickly. “I love you too and hope you still love me after I was an ass, that is.”

Solona snorted and pulled Neria into a tight embrace. She kissed her, not bothering to hold back one bit. There were templars around so they didn’t have to worry about being retaliated against. A blight raged on around them and it was mere hours before they were to become Wardens. Neria didn’t know how much time they would have left. If there were a time to be selfish, now was the time for it.

Lucky for Alistair, they were fully dressed by the time he came to fetch them. Neria laced their fingers together and left the tent feeling happier than she had in a long time. “I should apologize for getting involved with Jowan,” she whispered. “He was always friendly with me. I never thought he’d betray me like he did.”

“If he came to me first, I’d have probably done the same.”

The next few hours were a blur. Neria finally allowed herself to think once they were back at camp with the treaties in hand. When she glanced at Solona she noticed she looked a little worse for wear, but was alive.

Solona noticed her staring and winked. “Apparently the saying is true. A warden’s work is truly never done.”

She quickly hugged Solona despite the blood, dirt, and grime covering her. There was an audience, but Neria cared little for them. Let them watch. For all Neria knew, it might be the last moment they would ever share.


End file.
